youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Squirrelsky
Stephen Cute Squirrelsky is a smart squirrel, who lives in Squirrelsville, and has a yellow tail and yellow fur on his head and skin. He wears glasses and a red Coca Cola shirt and is one of Andrew Catsmith's good friends. Relatives: *Sandy Cheeks (girlfriend/wife) *Andrew Catsmith (good friend) *Penny (Secret Squirrel) (mother) *Slappy Squirrel (aunt) *Secret Squirrel (father) *Skippy Squirrel (cousin) *Princess Sarah (great grandmother) *Joseph Squirrelsky (future son) *Yasha Squirrelsky (future daughter) *Bradley (Skunk) (adopted son) *Binky Squirrelsky (future son) *Mosquito Squirrelsky (great grandfather) *Bridget Squirrelsky (great grandmother) *Skyler Cutie-squirrel (far cousin) *Angela Cutie-squirrel (far aunt) *Robert Cheddarcake (best friend) *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey (best pal) *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella Pokemon: *Pikachu *Vulpix *Scatterbug *Pancham Catchphrases: *"Dang it./!" *"Acourse" Gallery (Poses) File:Squirrelsky_Lightsaber.png Squirrrelsky_(Jawbreakers).png File:Squirrelsky_Bubble_Gum.png|Blowing a Bubble File:Squirrelsky_(Oof).png Squirrelsky (I can't reach it).png Squirrelsky (Do you know this dress).png Static (4).png Static (3).png Static (2).png Static (1).png Squirrelsky Hypnotized.png Squirrelsky's Question.png Squirrelsky Faint.png Squirrelsky (Look an Alien).png|"Look an Alien!" Stephen and AMC theater.png Squirrelsky (Holy Smokes) (1).png Squirrelsky Kitty Crown.png Stephen (Me) (in trunks).png Stephen (Me) (in pyjamas).png Stephen (Me) (in winter suit).png Stephen (Me) (tuxedo suit).png Gallery (Weapons) Stephen (Me) (with a gun).png|Stephen (with a pistol gun) Stephen (Me) with a Lightsaber ready to ignite..png|Stephen (with lightsaber) Stephen (Me) with a Lightsaber..png|Stephen (with light blue lightsaber) Gallery (Baby Carrier) Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier) (light blue lightsaber).png|Light Blue Lightsaber (Baby Carrier) Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier) (lightsaber).png|Lightsaber (Baby Carrier) Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier) (pistol).png|Pistol (Baby Carrier) Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier).png|Baby Carrier Squirrelsky Hypnotized (Baby Carrier).png|Hypnotized (Baby Carrier) Squirrelsky Bubble Gum (baby carrier).png|Bubble Gum (Baby Carrier) Squirrelsky (Holy Smokes) (baby carrier).png|Holy smokes! Squirrelsky Lightsaber (baby carrier).png Stephen (Me) (in pyjamas) (baby carrier).png Stephen (Me) (in trunks) (baby carrier).png Stephen (Me) (in winter suit) (baby carrier).png Stephen (Me) (tuxedo suit) (baby carrier).png Gallery (Ring) Stephen Squirrelsky (ring).png Gallery (Ring) (baby carrier) Stephen Squirrelsky (baby carrier) (ring).png Gallery SnapShot (1) 001.png|Stephen lifts Hello Kitty Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|The Pyramid of Pachyderms Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 10-45 AM).png|Stephen and Pikachu in a rocket Snapshot 1 (6-13-2018 12-40 PM).png|Stephen polishes boots Snapshot 4 (6-13-2018 2-02 PM).png|Stephen scrubs Snapshot 5 (6-13-2018 2-03 PM).png|Stephen finishes Snapshot 6 (6-13-2018 2-03 PM).png|Stephen's reflection We stop.jpg|Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang, What a calamity. We fly forward.png|Yikes! We crash.png|Whoa. We fly forward (1).png|Oh no! We crash (1).png|Gangway! No20181211_000704.jpg|Huh? No-20181211_000725.jpg|Oh dear! Stephen catches Pancham.png|Gotcha! 20190306 233129 (1).png|Hang on tight! 20190307 000615.png|Down we go! No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight No20190326 003808.jpg|Stephen bonks Ajax No20190328 005759.jpg|Stephen, Emily, Courage, Johnny Bravo, and Natane march No20190328_145741.jpg|Stephen and Robert drag Angelina into a cup No20190329 005225.jpg|Oh my goodness. It's going mad. Look at that. Oh dear! No20190331 003553.jpg|Look out! No20190331 003553 (1).png|Look out! (color) No20190404 005249.jpg|All ways are...! Your ways, Anais. No20190404 005345.jpg|Oh no! Oh my fur and whiskers! No20190404 005501.jpg|Yours! No20190407 005136.jpg|Stephen eats a Jawbreaker No20190409 004624.jpg|Stephen shakes No20190409 004724.jpg|Stephen wobbles No20190419 004900.jpg|It's fun to stay at the YMCA. No20190528 010731.jpg|Stephen holds Binky No20190703_010458.jpg|Stephen scrubs Bradley No20190703_010642.jpg|Stephen with Bradley in his baby carrier No20190811_005335.jpg|Ooh! No20190811_005350.jpg|That one hurt him. No20190812_234255.jpg|Stephen and Sandy kiss at their wedding No20190812_234255 (1).png|Stephen and Sandy kiss each other at their wedding No20190907 011145.jpg|Stephen jumps when Darla eats an apple. 20191128 092029.jpg|Stephen on stilts. No20191229 002545.jpg|We crash No20191230 111628.jpg|Stephen whispers No20191230 111844.jpg|Shhh... No20191230 111904.jpg|I'm going to get you. No20191230 111922.jpg|Gotcha! No20191230 111948.jpg|Ha-ha! No20191230 112032.jpg|Whee! No20191230 112045.jpg|Hey! No20191230 112057.jpg|Hmm? No20191230 112110.jpg|Um... No20191230 112132.jpg|Ow! No20191230 112146.jpg|Ouch! No20191230 112206 (1).jpg|Whoops! No20191230 112235.jpg|Oof! No20191230 112548.jpg|My back! No20191230 112536.jpg|What's happening? No20191230 112451.jpg|Yipe! No20191230 112432.jpg|Yipes! Disguises Stephen Squirrelsky (Snow White).png|Snow White (Trent Hood) Stephen_(Me)_(Old_Ben_Kenobi).png|Old Ben Kenobi (Trent Hood) Stephen Squirrelsky (Sultan).png|Sultan (Trent Hood) Stephen (Me) (Casey MacPhee).png|Henry MacPhee (Baby a.k.a. Dumbo) Stephen Squirrelsky (Prince Charming).png|Prince Charming (Bubblesrella) Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 12-07 PM).png|Marina Beauty (Frog-A-Doodle and The Forest Book) Stephen (Me) (Sorcerer Mickey).png|Sorcerer Mickey (What Was Blue's Dream All About?) Stephen Squirrelsky (Fred Flintstone).png|Fred Flintstone (Have Time To Travel) Stephen Squirrelsky (Wart).png|Wart/Arthur (Have Time To Travel) Stephen Squirrelsky Fievel.png|Fievel Mousekewitz (Have Time To Travel) Stephen Squirrelsky (Disco Goofy).png|Disco Goofy (Have Time To Travel) Stephen (Me) (Jedi Cloak).png|Jedi Cloak (in Simba (Shrek)) Stephen (Me) (Jedi Cloak) (baby carrier).png|Jedi Cloak (baby carrier) (in Simba (Shrek)) Squirrelsky (Woody).png|Sheriff Woody (Back to the Future III) Stephen (Me) (Captain Blackbeard).png|Captain Blackbeard (in The Great Hedgehog Detective) Stephen (Me) (Captain Blackbeard) (baby carrier).png|Captain Blackbeard (baby carrier) (in The Great Hedgehog Detective) Stephen (Me) (Mad Hatter).png|Mad Hatter (Andrina Chinchella in Wonderland) Stephen (Me) (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stephen (Me) (secret agent) (baby carrier).png|Secret Agent (baby carrier) (The Rescuers) Stephen Squirrelsky (Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen).png|Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen (Freddi Fish 4) Stephen Squirrelsky (Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen) (baby carrier).png|Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen (baby carrier) (Freddi Fish 4) Stephen Squirrelsky (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Stephen Squirrelsky (Poodles' Minions) (baby carrier).png|Poodles' Minion (baby carrier) (Spy Fox 3) Stephen Squirrelsky (Vampire).png|Vampire (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Stephen Squirrelsky (Vampire) (baby carrier).png|Vampire (baby carrier) (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Squirrelsky (Dr. Watson).png|Dr. Watson (Home on the Range) Squirrelsky (Dr. Watson) (baby carrier).png|Dr. Watson (baby carrier) (Home on the Range) Stephen Squirrelsky (Doc).png|Doc (Fox White and the Seven Heroes) Stephen (Me) (King Sombra).png|King Sombra (Home on the Range) Stephen (Me) (King Sombra) (baby carrier).png|King Sombra (baby carrier) (Home on the Range) Stephen Squirrelsky (King of Siam).png|King of Siam (The Little Jungle Boy) Stephen Squirrelsky (King of Siam) (baby carrier).png|King of Siam (baby carrier) (The Little Jungle Boy) Stephen Squirrelsky (Uncle Sam).png|Uncle Sam (Here Comes Winnie the Pooh) Stephen Squirrelsky (Uncle Sam) (baby carrier).png|Uncle Sam (baby carrier) (Here Comes Winnie the Pooh) Stephen Squirrelsky (Santa Claus).png|Santa Claus (Here Comes Winnie the Pooh) Stephen Squirrelsky (Santa Claus) (baby carrier).png|Santa Claus (baby carrier) (Here Comes Winnie the Pooh) Stephen Squirrelsky (Robin Hood).png|Robin Hood (Squirrelly Hood) Stephen Squirrelsky (Robin Hood) (Wedding Form).png|Robin Hood (Wedding Form) (Squirrelly Hood) Stephen (Me) (Jack Skellington).png|Jack Skellington (Halloween) Stephen (Me) (Jack Skellington) (baby carrier).png|Jack Skellington (baby carrier) (Halloween) Stephen Squirrelsky (Danny CDD).png|Danny (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Stephen Squirrelsky (Danny CDD) (baby carrier).png|Danny (baby carrier) (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Trivia *He carries a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun. *He has a crush on his love interest, Sandy Cheeks, has adopted Bradley (Skunk), and has an aunt, Slappy Squirrel, two parents, Secret Squirrel and Penny, but has a Pokemon named Pikachu, and has a cousin named Skippy, plus Vulpix as another Pokemon and Scatterbug as a third Pokemon, along with Pancham as his fourth Pokemon. *He and Andrew love movie spoof travels. *He and Andrew have started their first movie spoof travel with their friends in Miss Bianca and the Bernard. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He'll be voiced by Stephen Druschke throughout every entire movie spoof and episode. *He sometimes carries a baby carrier to carry Bradley in and will always carry it with Bradley in it in other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and A Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *He has now another Pokemon named Vulpix and a third Pokemon being Scatterbug and a fourth Pokemon called Pancham. *He is now married to Sandy Cheeks. Inspired by: *Stephen Druschke Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters